Life as a Cat
by AnonGirl88
Summary: Omi's experiance as a cat.
1. Naptime

Anon: Wow! My first multi-chapter story since The Little Mermaid: Evolution! This weird story is dedicated to my insane cat Archimedes who really does alot of this stuff in addition to his 'act like a puppy' moments.XD We all remember how long and torturous it was waiting for season three, right? Because of that, I've decided that Omi spent at least one or two weeks as a cat. Why? I picked a random amount of time, alright? It sounds like a decent length. Any shorter and I wouldn't be able to play with it!

Omi: You are a most strange person.

Anon: Thank you!

Summary: Omi's time spent as a cat.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Xiaolin Showdown and am not making any kind of money by borrowing them. If I was I'd have Kingdom Hearts II by now! T-T

Chapter One: Day Three.

* * *

Three days had passed since Omi had been forced by his honor as a Xiaolin Monk Dragon of Water in training to go with Chase Young and become part of his collection of fallen warriors. Three days since Chase had absorbed his powers, taking his dots, and had been practicing using them for evil and molding them into his own style. Three days since Omi had been turned into a cat.

For the most part, Omi felt he'd adjusted rather well to his new form. In fact if it weren't for the circumstances, being a cat was rather fun! His night vision was excellent, his climbing skills were greatly improved, and he could take as many naps as he liked without feeling like a lazy skin.(1) Moths, specks of floating dust, rolling balls and dangling strings were suddenly very interesting and more than once he'd find himself batting at them. Something that Wuya often took advantage of if she wanted him to leave the room, usually to talk with Chase from what Omi picked up, though what they talked about he couldn't imagine. Whatever it was seemed to annoy the dragon greatly.

Chase, meanwhile, had discovered something else that Omi found most enjoyable in spite of himself. If Chase was doing something particularly evil that upset the young boy, he'd reach down and scratch him behind his ears. Now _that_ was something that never failed to make the dragon of water (in training) start purring loudly. It was strange though in a way: it was only pleasurable if Chase did it.(2) Wuya had scratched him a few times to make fun of him and that made him feel unclean so he always bathed himself intensly afterwards, leading to something he did not like about being a cat: hairballs. But Chase, Chase was good at it. _Very_ good at it, in fact only this morning Omi had barely managed to stop himself from rolling onto his back to give access to his sensitive belly. Maybe it was experience with all of his other fallen warriors cat forms, although Omi had noticed that they never talked, in fact they acted as though they were in a trance. And except when giving them orders, Chase hardly payed any attention to them.

Omi was currently indulging in his new favorite pass time: napping. He'd found the perfect place for it too, a large, out of sight crack in the wall made a perfect hiding spot that he could comfortably stretch in without accidently exposing himself. He was in the middle of a very pleasant dream about himself when he was startled into waking by an odd chattering noise. Omi blinked owlishly, rolled over onto his back to stretch and turned his head to his right.

His vision was confronted by a small brown fuzzy squirrel. Omi froze and felt his entire body trmbling as he stared at it wide eyed, too terrified to move. It chattered again and Omi screamed and bolted off, his fur standing straight on end. He wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings so when he was grabbed suddenly and lifted up it took him a moment to realise it. And by then someone was already petting him to smooth his fur back down. His body continued to tremble, though as the petting continued the quaking lessened considerably.

"Calm now, little one. The squirrel is gone." A familiar voice said soothingly, and with great embarrasment Omi realised it was Chase Young. At that moment the younk monk was extremly grateful that cats could not visibly blush.

"I was not afraid of the squirrel." Omi informed him nervously. "I was merely startled."

"Yes, that is a risk that one takes when sleeping out doors." Chase replied, scratching the young cat behind his ears. "Shall I destroy it for disturbing your rest?"

"NO!" Omi yelled, shocked out of his comfort and now struggling to free himself, his claws scratching uselessly at Chase's armor. Chase laughed and held him firmly.

"Very well, consider it's continued existance a gift then." he said before finally setting him down. Omi took off like a comet and didn't so much as slow down until he'd reached the fountain room. Once there he began to tongue bathe himself, having discovered that it was very soothing.(3) Once that was done he searched every inch of the area for any possible signs of squirrels, and only after he was certain that there were none did he find a small secluded corner to resume his nap.

* * *

(1): 'Lazy bones'

(2): AHHHHH! Bad AnonGirl88 for not realising how dirty that sounded! O.O

(3): Cats bathe themselves after being excited or startled because it's familiar to them, therefore has a calming effect on them.

Anon: Well there's the super short first chapter, I'm already working on chapter two if anyone's interested. If you liked it please leave a review! If you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Simple as that.


	2. Catnip

Anon: So, here's the second chapter._rubs head sheepishly_ I'd like you all to know that while this is a multi-chapter story it will be random in chapters and updates. As always, dedicated to my cat, even though he always acts like he's on cat-nip except when he really is, then he acts like he's on crack. . Before we start, Omi would like to give a very special public announcment.

Omi: Please do not allow your feline companion to use cat nip or they may act in ways that they will surely later regret. Remember to always say no to mugs.

Anon: I think he means drugs, but mugs can be bad too.

* * *

The second Chase Young stepped through the entrance of his cavernous home he was immeadiatly aware of something strange in the air. A strange, somewhat familiar scent and a loud rumbling noise coming from the fountain room. Warily, he made his way there and when he arrived he felt all the air knocked out of his lungs with the shock of what he saw. His entire collection of warriors filled the room and were either rolling around on the floor, play wrestling or pouncing on thin air, every one of them was purring.

'At least that explains the noise, but not the smell. And it brings up even more questions concerning their behavior.' he thought.

"What the hell are you all doing!" he demanded, stomping angrilly into the center of the room, though the effect was ruined slightly because he had to step around them. "Where is Wuya!"

Chase growled in annoyance when there was no response and was about to go look for the witch when he noticed something on the ground; a very small bit of a green leaf. He picked it up and examined it carefully. He smelled it and his eyes widened drastically when he realised what it was.

"CATNIP! She gave you catnip!" he roared, nearly turning into his dragon form in his rage. "So help me, when she comes back I will-" he was interrupted when he felt something rubbing against his leg, accompanied by a higher-pitched pur. Chase glanced down and much to his astonishment, and amusement, saw that it was Omi.

"I do not know what that peculiar smell is but for some reason I am feeling very pleasant, like I am on the seventh cloud in Heaven number nine!" he said, rubbing firmly against Chase's leg. The dragon grinned, then bent down to lift the young cat up. Mildly to his surprise not only did Omi not protest but he actually began rubbing his head against Chase's cheek.

"I think you mean on cloud nine in seventh Heaven." Chase gently corrected, reaching up to scratch the furry ears, resulting in an even louder, harder pur if that was possible.

Over the loud purring Chase picked up the sound of quiet footsteps coming from one of the back entrances. Wuya obviously, since neither Spicer nor the monks knew about it. An idea came to him and with a malicious grin he ran at top speed to the hidden entrance, Omi still purring in his arms. He calmly stood off to the side of the opening so that he wouldn't be seen as she entered until he made himself known, and waited.

"Oh Wuya, you genius you!" Wuya giggled quietly to herself as she snuck in, a Sheng Gong Wu in her arms. "Wherever do you come up with such brilliant schemes?"

"I'd like to know that also." Chase remarked, smirking when the witch froze before whirling around.

"Chase! Why, I didn't see you there!" she exclaimed with a nervous chuckle, hiding the Wu behind her back.

"You know, Wuya, I should skin you alive for drugging my animals and sneaking off to steal Sheng Gong Wu, or I could simply let them eat you when the effects wear off, but I suppose I might be lenient and allow this to slide if you give me that item right now and go back to your chambers." he said, calmly stroking Omi's head as he spoke.(1)

"Oh, you mean this? Oh well this was just laying outside on the ground and I just thought I'd bring it in to give to you, I mean what do I need such a silly thing for? If you need me I'll be in my rooms organising my sock drawer." she quickly handed him the Wu and fled at top speed. Chase sneered at her and continued his petting, already planning exactly how to tease the young monk when the cat nip had worked its way out of his system.

* * *

(1): I'm sorry! I know that was cliche but I had to do it!

Anon: Well, that's the second chapter. I've kind of got an idea for the third one but I still need to figure out what I'm going to do with it so don't hold your breaths. Reviews are always much loved so be sure to leave one!


End file.
